


Shorts (The Martian)

by showgirlsteve



Category: The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showgirlsteve/pseuds/showgirlsteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to collect any answered tumblr prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boring

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I wrote something that isn't Marvel. Isn't that something?
> 
> If you've been following me for a while you might notice I've changed from actuallyhawkeye to showgirlsteve. I have finally settled on that as a pretty much permanent tumblr url, so I thought I should have everything match up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark bites his lip. “Are we boring?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from sebstanpai:  
> hmmm can i get a funny beckwatney story maybe? ❤️

Even when Chris has to be at work before Mark, Mark gets up first. He silences his alarm clock and untangles himself from Chris’s grip. (Chris makes unhappy noises and grabs at him, but doesn’t wake up.) He showers and returns to the bedroom to wake Chris up. (Most days he manages this with kisses and gentle shaking but other days it requires tearing Chris away from the blankets entirely. Mark always allots extra time for this task.) He shoves a confused Chris in the direction of the bathroom and heads to the kitchen.

Oh my god, Mark thinks to himself one morning, freezing with the coffee pot halfway to his mug. We’re boring.

“Whaswrong.” Chris manages, hugging Mark from behind as he grabs his own mug. He tucks his face into the crook of Mark’s neck.

“Huh? Oh.” Mark says. “Nothing. Just thinking about what to make for dinner. You need to remember to call your sister tonight.”

“I’ll take the chicken out,” Chris says, more coherent halfway through his first cup of coffee. “Seriously though, what’s wrong?”

Mark bites his lip. “Are we boring?”

Chris stares at him. “Boring? Why are we boring?”

“Laundry day.” Chris blinks at him. “We have a laundry day, Chris, we have a designated day when we do chores and the same routine every morning and we plan what we’re having for dinner and we talk to each other’s families and when did we get boring?”

Chris blinks again and then bursts into laughter, nearly spilling the coffee he’s adding to his mug. “All that shit doesn’t make us boring, Mark. First of all being astronauts gives us licenses to have the most boring routine in the history of the planet and still not call ourselves boring. But it isn’t like we’ve slowed down. We still do mad science all the time. We’ve traveled all over, you even got me to try ziplining -”

“I can’t believe you went to space but you were afraid to zipline.”

“The point is, we aren’t boring. We just have our shit together. All that routine means we just have more time to do the not-boring stuff that’s important.”

“We’re not boring,” Mark repeats, in what is most definitely not a whine. He leans his forehead against Chris’.

“We’re not boring,” Chris confirms, stealing a kiss.


	2. StarStarStar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The problem, Chris thinks, is how damn young Beth is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from poedameroon:  
> Martian headcanon: Beth and Chris are that couple that argues about whether Star Wars or Star Trek is better

The problem, Chris thinks, is how damn young Beth is.

It usually isn’t a problem. In every aspect of their relationship, they are equals. They are both experienced adults, at the top of their respective fields, they have both gone to Mars and back and risked their lives and experienced loss and joy and the wonder of discovery. Seven years between them can’t compete with that.

But Chris, born in 1999, has fond memories of watching reruns of the original Star Trek with his family. His earliest adventures were with Kirk and Spock and especially McCoy. He envisioned a future like the one in the show, where people got along and exploration and discovery and the advancement of humankind were all the motivation anyone needed to go into the great unknown that was space. He enjoyed Star Wars, too, of course. He even went to the midnight showings of each one that came out while he was a student. Star Trek, though, was what captured his imagination more than anything.

Beth’s first introduction to Star Trek was the reboot from 2009.

The less said about that, thought Chris, the better.

“Why,” she argued. “Would you sit through hours of a show where nothing even happens most episodes. Star Wars revolutionized computer generated special effects. Star Trek put a wig on a dog and called it an alien!”

“We’ve been in space for hundreds of days, Beth,” Chris would sigh. “Nothing actually does happen in space. I just prefer science fiction that’s positive about the nature of man and predictive of the future instead of full of people shooting each other in the name of peace.”

“Yeah,” Beth said. “But can you honestly tell me you’d rather hang out with Kirk than Han Solo?”


End file.
